Dandelion
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Makna terdalam dari bunga dandelion, mungkin serupa dengan pribadi Hinata? Benarkah? Sebab Hinata menolaknya.


_**Sebuah cerita oleh ForgetMeNot09**_

 **.**

 **DANDELION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Nama karakter dari cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **WARNING:**

Tidak ada

* * *

"Sudah baikan?"

Gadis itu bergeming. Mengagih rasa penasaran dari sang kawan. Pun gumpalan awan di atas sana berarak seakan hendak mencari tahu jawaban sang gadis.

"Sepertinya masih belum," ujar kawannya.

Gadis itu masih diam. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi bulat.

"Jangan menangis lagi! Kurang sembab apa mata kamu hingga kamu membuat air matamu meleleh lagi?"

Bulir-bulir suci itu kian deras. Mencipta jawaban bagi gadis lain di sebelahnya.

" _Huftt_ ..."

Gadis rambut merah jambu, sang kawan, mendongak. Hamparan langit di atas sana mulai terlihat sejeda awan putih pergi.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam mencintai sesuatu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hanya isakan yang mulai terdengar dan getaran bahu mulai menggugu.

Sakura melirik temannya. Dalam hati merasa terenyuh tetapi juga seakan hendak menghardik. Perasaan gadis itu terlalu dalam, sampai menjadi pusat kehidupannya. Masalah lain yang gadis itu hadapi bahkan dengan mudah terselesaikan tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

"Kau itu gadis cerdas, Hinata. Apa hanya masalah seperti ini bisa menghancurkanmu?"

"I-ini bukan ha-hanya."

Akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara. Dalam tangisannya ia menyuarakan isi hati, tak sependapat dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Aku menyayanginya."

"Dan dia menyayangimu?"

Hinata terdiam. Bukan tidak yakin, Hinata tahu dia menyayanginya. Namun seperti kata pepatah, dalamnya laut bisa diduga, dalamnya hati siapa tahu? Jelas ini bukan ranahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

" _Ah_ sudahlah. Sekarang bagaimana?"

Hinata mengendikkan bahu.

Pasang mata mereka kini beralih. Menatap helai demi helai ilalang yang tertiup angin. Nyalang, ekspresinya, gundah, perasaannya.

Sakura memetik satu bunga dandelion di dekat kakinya. Membawa ke depan wajah cantiknya dan meniup. Anak bunga dandelion berhamburan melayang, melepaskan diri dari sang induk dan memilih berkelana bersama angin.

"Bunga dandelion," ujarnya.

Ekor mata _emerald_ itu mengikuti kepergian sang anak bunga. Sejenak tarikan napas Hinata dapat ia rasakan, yang membuat sang gadis berambut merah jambu menoleh.

"Jadilah sepertinya," lanjut Sakura.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi sempurna. Mata ametis yang berkaca-kaca itu menangkap pandangan Sakura.

"Apanya yang sama?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum, tangan rampingnya membuka buku kecil yang selalu ada di sakunya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ahli bunga?"

Netra Hinata memincing.

"Sejak bekerja sampingan di toko bunga Yamanaka."

Sakura mulai membuka lembaran buku tersebut.

" _Healing from emotional pain and physical injury alike; intelligence, especially in an emotional and spiritual sense; surviving through all challenges and difficulties; getting your wish fulfilled; the warmth and power of the rising sun_."

Hinata tertawa. Pasalnya dari seluruh makna bunga dandelion tidak satu pun yang cocok dengan dirinya sampai saat ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sakura.

Tawa Hinata mereda. Lantas menatap bunga dandelion lain di hadapannya. Diusapnya permukaan benih bunga itu. Bibirnya menyemat senyuman manis.

" _Healing from emotional pain and physical injury alike_ , coret," ujarnya.

"Kau berhasil sembuh dari rasa sakit hati saat ditinggal Neji menikah," bantah Sakura.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sakura agar diputuskan Sasuke. Ya, ia memang pernah menaruh hati pada sepupunya sendiri, Neji. _Oh_ bahkan Neji adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Hanya kepada Sakura, sahabatnya sejak kecil, Hinata berani menceritakan itu. Dan sekarang, gadis itu justru menjadikannya sebagai bahan untuk mengolok-olok Hinata.

" _Intelligence, especially in an emotional and spiritual sense_ , salah," elak Hinata.

"Kau berhasil membuatku pulih dari patah hati saat ditinggal Sasori- _Senpai_ ," tawa Sakura.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"S _urviving through all challenges and difficulties,_ tidak masuk."

"Kau berhasil melewati hari-hari tanpa ibumu, kau berhasil menjadi sosok ibu bagi Hanabi, kau berhasil menjadi sosok putri yang baik bagi Paman Hiashi dan-"

" _Getting your wish fulfilled_ , aku baru saja putus cinta," potong Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sungguh mengherankan, mengapa Hinata seolah-olah menolak segala kebaikan yang dialamatkan padanya hanya demi menghapus senyum memuakkan Sakura?

"Kau berhasil lolos seleksi DAAD bahkan sebelum sempat mendapatkan _Letter of Acceptance_."

Seringai Sakura kian lebar. Alisnya sengaja ia gerakkan naik turun.

"Tetap saja aku masih kalah darimu yang berhasil mendapatkannya lebih dulu," gumam Hinata.

"Itu tidak dihitung," tegas Sakura.

Hinata merenung, sepertinya masih ada lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang Sakura.

" _The warmth and power of the rising sun_ , co ... ret ...," lagu Hinata.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dibuat-buat menuai dengusan Hinata. Gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu menunjuk ke arah gedung kampus, tepatnya di mana ada majalah dinding terpasang. Hinata semakin memalingkan muka.

" _Hahahaha_ ..."

Sakura kian tergelak. Bukan hal baru bagi penghuni kampus ini. Seminggu lalu, klub majalah dinding kampus mereka menobatkan Hinata sebagai salah satu mahasiswi favorit. _Caption_ di bawah foto Hinata terpampang besar dan jelas.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Sosok yang hangat bagai mentari meski tatapannya selembut bulan," ucap Sakura seolah-olah mengeja judul artikel tersebut.

Hinata semakin panik. Bukan lagi sebab perasaannya yang tengah _menggalau_ , melainkan sudah kehabisan stok untuk menyerang Sakura. Ia mendesah, membanting tubuhnya ke rerumputan taman. Pandangannya lurus ke arah langit yang mulai memucat sebab pancaran sang matahari kian kuat. Lantas mata itu memejam. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Sekian lama ia bertahan dengan hubungan ini tetapi akhirnya putus juga. Sekian lama ia bertahan dengan luka yang ia terima, tetap saja ia ditinggal pergi. Bulir air menetes di sudut matanya. Tak ia pungkiri, Hinata sangat mencintai sang kekasih hati.

"Dia tidak baik untukmu," desah Sakura pasrah.

Hinata bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Dia mencintaiku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Jika mencintaimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Hinata membuka mata, pias ametisnya menatap sendu.

"Dia hanya tidak mau melukaiku lebih jauh, maka dia meninggalkanku."

Dengusan Sakura jelas kentara tetapi Hinata abai. Sosok lelaki itu memenuhi kepala dan hatinya. Rasanya sakit, ketika sepasang kekasih saling menyayangi tetapi pada perjalanan kisah mereka hanya saling melukai.

"Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan melukaimu," tegas Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Seseorang yang paling menyayangimu adalah seseorang yang paling berpotensi untuk menyakitimu."

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya, bermaksud mengusir debu dan kotoran yang menempel. Sakura yang memperhatikannya hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia ikut berdiri, mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Sebelum sebuah suara berat mengagetkan keduanya.

* * *

 **-Dandelion-**

* * *

"Hinata- _Senpai_."

Gadis-gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi berlari kecil. Nikon D3400 bergelantungan di depan dada. Rambut kuning cepaknya pun sedikit bergoyang diterpa perubahan gerakan udara.

"Hinata- _Senpai_ ," ulang laki-laki itu.

Hinata memasang wajah masam, merasa tak suka dengan kehadirannya. Sementara Sakura merapatkan bibir demi menahan tawa yang ingin meledak.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menatap malas laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya laki-laki itu tampan, meski tak setampan Neji dan Sasuke. Tubuhnya juga berisi mengingat dia juga seorang petualang alam. Dia bahkan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa idola gadis-gadis penghuni kampus. Yang membuat Hinata sungkan adalah, tidak seperti Neji, Toneri dan Sasuke yang tipikal _coolman_ , laki-laki ini justru berisik. Terlalu ramah dan periang.

 _Oh_ dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah ketua klub majalah dinding kampus yang membuat artikel tentang Hinata. Seluruh isi artikel itu memang segala pujian kepada Hinata. Atau seperti yang Sakura katakan, "Itu seperti ungkapan perasaan si Uzumaki itu kepadamu."

Hinata mendengus mengingatnya.

" _Senpai_ ada acara malam nanti?"

Hinata mendelik, pun Sakura. Malam nanti adalah Sabtu malam alias malam Minggu. Dan sepertinya Naruto cukup berani dengan mengajak kencan Hinata secara terang-terangan.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Cengiran lima jari mewarnai wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ayo kita berkencan, _Senpai_."

Teriakan bariton itu membuat Sakura terpingkal-pingkal, membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan dan membuat orang-orang yang lewat menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Belum sempat Hinata sadar akan keadaan, suara riang Sakura kian mencengangkan.

"Tentu saja Hinata mau, Naruto. Jangan lupa tampil seganteng mungkin nanti malam ya, kau ditunggu di rumah Hyuuga."

Mulut Hinata semakin terbuka seperti ikan koi. Kesadarannya semakin melayang saat Sakura menarik tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata- _err_ -Sakura.

" _Hahahahaha_..."

Barulah Hinata tersentak. Ia memukul lengan Sakura keras-keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Jidat_?"

Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Ia tahu Hinata kesal tetapi bukan marah. Wajah seputih salju itu kini memerah.

"Jalani saja dulu. Dia anak yang baik _kok_ ," jawab Sakura setelah tawanya mereda.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Hinata memincingkan mata.

"Dia sahabat Sasuke- _kun_. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ tahu benar sifatnya. Siapa tahu dia bisa menyembuhkan luka hatimu itu, Nona Hyuuga," ledek Sakura.

" _Cih_ , jangan harap! Dia bukan Neji atau Toneri."

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai selasar kampus dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Hinata ..."

Gadis musim semi itu melenggang pergi menyusul Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Cerita ini mengandung beberapa pemikiran pribadi saya. Ditambah dengan realita yang memang terjadi dalam kehidupan. _Quotes_ tertentu ditambahkan untuk mempermanis cerita.

Selamat menikmati, silakan tuangkan komentar apa pun untuk kebaikan saya dan Anda.


End file.
